Like a Story from a Book
by KieyuuMizuumi
Summary: What if your life is like from that storybooks your mother once read for you when you were a child? How can you deal that kind of situation especially when its your favorite that's hunting you down? I suck at summaries, forgive me. Will have slight KilluaxOC in the near future, hopefully.
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own HXH. I only own the OC and some future plots.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"And so Alice fell down the hole. It was so dark that she couldn't see anything. But then, she saw a light flickering. She reached out for it and there was a flash of light. Next thing she knew, she was floating in mid-air…"

The five-year old girl listened attentively to her mother. Her big slanted emerald eyes sparkled like how the stars shine brightly at the night sky as if the picture book was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in the world.

"Oh no! Which way should I go? Now I'm lost! It's so dark and I'm all alone. Alice said as she cried in the middle of the forest." Mother narrated.

"No! Don't cry! You're not alone! Look! Behind you! There are weird cute animals!" her childish voice cried as she pointed her index finger hard on the book.

The mother chuckled at her overly excited daughter.

"Mama! Tell me what happened next!" the child demanded as she jumped up and down. "Tell me! Tell me!"

The mother smiled and stroked her daughter's long grey hair as she continued reading the picture book. The excited look in the child's face never left until they finished the story.

The little girl climbed up to her bed next to her sleeping brother and slipped under the blanket. She chuckled when she heard a moan next to her.

"Don't wake your brother up." The mother hushed.

She nodded and felt soft lips touched her forehead.

"Goodnight." Mother whispered.

"Nighty~" she replied and closed her eyes.

Her mother made her way to the door when suddenly she called out to her. This caused her mother to face her.

"What is it, Ari-chan?" the mother asked cocking her head to the side.

"Call me Alice!" the little girl blurted out.

Her mother gave her a confused look but only for a while then finally spoke up.

"Okay, Alice." She smiled. "Goodnight."

The little girl gave a wide smile before she left. That night, the girl dreamt of chasing a rabbit in a dark place. It looked like the rabbit was glowing. Then, to her surprised the rabbit stood up using its two feet and it grew taller. It had clothes on it as well. This gave her a weird feeling. She continued following him until he stops a few meters away from her so she slower her pace.

"What's the matter, Mr. Rabbit?" she asked.

The rabbit turned his head around but she couldn't clearly see his face, only the mouth. Then, the rabbit uttered something she couldn't hear let alone understand.

"What?" she asked again. "What are you saying?"

But to her dismay, the rabbit began running again and so she chased after him. He was way too fast for her, she couldn't keep up. Feeling left behind, tears slowly formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey! I said wait!" she shouted.

But the insolent rabbit didn't heard her, he keep on running and running further and further away from her until he disappeared in the darkness.

Emerald eyes shut open, facing the ceiling. Her breathe were heavy like she was exhausted and her sweats were dripping down her forehead. She stared at the ceiling for a short while and soon noticed the sunlight shinning down on her face. She got up from her bed revealing her long collared nightgown and messy short hair, which was cut like a boy. She stared blankly at the floor.

_Ah, why did I dream about that?_

Alice, who just turned 13 this year gave her stuffed black bunny, which was sitting beside her, a sad smile.

"Just you wait," She whispered. "Oniichan."

* * *

**Thank you for your time reading this. And please review if you want :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HXH. I only own the OC.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

My feet started to get hurt from the long run that we were doing since _it was_ the first phase of the exam. The other applicants were already tired and exhausted, too. I don't know how many hours had passed but how long do we have to keep on running? The tunnel appears to have no end to me and kind of suffocating, not to mention it's full of men. As I looked around I failed to notice the man ahead of me and accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh, sorr-y" my voice slowly faded as I looked up to him and realized who he was.

I feel my soul would leave my body any minute now just to get away from #44, the infamous magician, Hisoka. My insides were shaking madly from fear; my hands cold like ice and I knew my face were paler than a paper. I had stopped on my tracks and now became a statue in front of him._ Luck wasn't really on my side. What a bad start._

The clow- err I mean, Hisoka, was staring intently at me. I didn't want to know what he was thinking but then again I think I knew what he had on mind. That is, make me disappear like that person some hours ago before the examiner came. I noticed some of the applicants were trying to avoid passing by our side. Few of them had this pity look on their faces and some, well, just didn't care, I think. One of them had made an eye contact with me and immediately run away from us. I wanted to shout for help but couldn't do it and no one would dare to even if did I it.

And now comes my final end, he lifted his right hand and slowly it approach me. I shut my eyes closed, clutched my hands near to my chest and waited for his _magic._ I waited, and waited and waited. Pat. Something warm made contact with my head. _Gawd, how I wish it wasn't blood gushing out of my head. But I didn't feel any pain._ I slowly opened my eyes and was surprised to see Hisoka smiling _at me _while patting _my_ head.

_W-what the-_

"Be careful next time, okay, boy?" he said, eyes smiling, lips smiling and _that_ voice he used when he's excited.

I slowly nod my head and with a satisfied look, he left. When he was out of my sight, the other applicants began making annoying noises behind me while others gave me a glare.

"What's with that? He didn't even kill him. I thought that kid would end up like the one earlier. But what's with the exception? Tch." I heard the man said in a frown standing not far away from me and glaring at me.

"They're might be acquainted to each other. Let's not get close to them." the other one said.

When the commotion subsided, they carried on with their run and left me behind.

_What's with him? He didn't kill me?_ The thought of not killing me made my lips curved upward and I let out a sigh. _But still, why didn't he do it? _I touched the top of my head. _Why?_ It still bothered me but let it slipped out for a while and continued to run.

After avoiding applicants who began giving me dirty looks, I chose to stay out of their sight and remained near the walls. _I didn't even get a chance to talk to them yet they became my enemies._ I let out a desperate sigh.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at my side and found big round-brown eyes staring curiously at me.

"H-huh?"

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Uhh- oh! N-nothing!" I nervously replied.

A smile formed on his childish face. I looked down to avoid his gaze. _Somehow I feel embarrassed._

"By the way, my name's Gon." He introduced in a friendly manner. "What's yours?"

"K-Kou…" I replied in a low voice still not looking at him.

"Nice to meet you." I heard him say.

I glanced at him. He smiled and I even feel more embarrassed so I looked away. From my peripheral view, I saw his smile changed into a sad one. I feel guilty just by seeing it so I tried to smile at him but failed to do it. To tell the truth, I'm a bit shy and awkward around people, especially boys.

"U-um, s-sorry about that. I- I'm not really good talking with strangers and… and… so…" I stuttered, round liquids formed in the corner of my eyes because of the mixed feelings I had and not to mention the intense glare I receive from around us. _I want to hide myself in a hole_.

"O-okay. So please d-don't cry." He sweat drop.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I was thinking what you've been up to when you run off like that but I didn't think you would make someone cry." A deep voice interrupted us from behind.

"Leorio!" Gon exclaimed. "I didn't make him cry! Err- well, not really…" he mumbled.

"Y-you got the wrong idea! It's not his fault. It's just me…" I defended.

"Of course, Gon wouldn't do that." The blonde beside the tall guy said. "Don't go accusing someone Leorio, that's so low of you."

"The hell?!" the Leorio guy exclaimed.

"Gon, forget what he said and might as well ignore him." The blonde smiled.

"Okay!" the younger boy answered and again with his childish grin.

"What's wrong with the two of you?! Ganging up on me again!" the man complained.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that." The blonde reassured me when _she_ noticed the concerned look on my face.

"O-okay." I nodded.

She gave me smile so I smiled back without hesitation.

"My name's Kurapika." She said. "What's yours?"

"_He's_ Kou." Answered by Gon.

"And I'm Leorio!" the tall man inserted making his face gets between Kurapika and Gon.

"We already know that." Kurapika retorted pushing his face away from her. "And he didn't ask."

I sweat drop from the flow of their conversation. While Gon tried to make them stop from arguing, I noticed a silver-haired boy behind Gon gazing at me so I curiously looked at him but he avoided my eyes. _Was he there the whole time?_ After getting ignored, I shrugged it off and focus my eyes in front. Not far from us was Hisoka. Seeing his back sent shivers down my spine. The glares were still there. This was only the beginning and I'm already caught up in a big trouble. Sigh.


	3. Chapter 2

**Numere Wetlands.**

Shouts were everywhere, more and more applicants were getting caught by the monsters. The fog was also getting thicker as the time passed. I began to worry for I am alone again and what's worse was that I am completely lost.

I was with Gon and the rest earlier but when the fog completely covered the surroundings I lost track of them. I was sure I was following them even if it was only their silhouette but next thing I knew I was standing alone next to this big rock.

_Which way should I go?_ I looked left and right, front and back. I paused and think. When I decided which way to go, I began walking to my left. I wasn't that far from the rock when I heard non-ending shouts. I hurriedly turned my heels back and go for the right.

After some minutes or so of running, satisfied that I didn't meet any weird looking monsters, I saw some applicants up ahead. I smiled and run faster to catch up with them but when I did, I was surprised to see Hisoka on the center of the circle that they formed. I immediately jumped to a bush and hid behind it. I took a peek and watched them.

_What are they doing?_

I noticed some of them were holding weapons and soon they started to attack. The man on the center stood still and with a swift attacked of his spade of card, his attackers went all down. I gulped at the scene that unfolds right before my very eyes. I had never seen anything like this in my entire life, I only heard it in my father's stories. But to actually see it in person wasn't a good experience. _Calm down, Alice. Calm down._ It's not the time to be frightened. I should get away from here as fast as I could. I took a deep breath and slowly took a step backward.

"Well?" I heard him say.

I stopped moving. Did he found out I was spying on them?

"Care to participate, in my little game of examiner?" he asked.

I heard him moving. _Shit _is all I could think of. I clenched my hands into a fist.

_There's no turning back._ I reached out for my red umbrella behind me, readied it in case he would suddenly attack me.

"Now!" a feminine voice I recognized so well shouted.

I hurriedly moved closer to where I was before and took a peek behind the bush again and saw Kurapika and Leorio separately running away from Hisoka.

_So he was talking to them all along?_ I sighed in relief. Wait. My eyes shut open upon realizing something. _If he was talking to them and now that they were gone, then, what the hell am I doing here?! I'll be dead this time for sure! Shit! Run for it Alice!_

I'm about to run for my life as well when I saw a silhouette approaching Hisoka. When the person appeared I almost fainted.

_LEORIO?!_

He was talking to Hisoka. I couldn't hear their conversation. Leorio positioned himself and tightened his grip onto his weapon and dashed towards Hisoka. The moment he attacked, his opponent vanished like a smoke. Next thing I saw was that Hisoka was already behind Leorio and ready to end his life.

My eyes widen and my mouth was wide open as well. My heart almost stops. _No!_

Out of nowhere a flash of red caught my eyes and it directly hit Hisoka's face. I shifted my gaze from the direction where the red thing came from. I saw another silhouette but shorter. My eyes squinted to take a closer look. It wasn't Kurapika. This one is much shorter than her.

"Gon?!" Leorio exclaimed.

_What?!_

"I made it in time…" Gon said panting, holding onto his fishing pole.

I saw Hisoka walking towards Gon while complimenting his weapon. I tightened my grip on my umbrella and without a second thought I was out of the bushes and running towards Hisoka. Leorio was the first one to attack behind him but was immediately knocked out. I took the chance to sneak up on him and as if on cue, both Gon and I attacked him at the same time. Like that time when he dodged Leorio, he turned to a smoke as well when we hit him. He was so fast that I didn't notice the kicked he gave me on my stomach. I was sent flying on the ground instantly.

"You came to rescue your friend?" Hisoka said to Gon.

I sluggishly got up while holding my pained stomach. I searched for Gon. He was still attacking Hisoka but the latter dodged his attack without any sweat.

"Such a good boy." Hisoka said sitting behind Gon.

I used my umbrella to support my weight. Right now, I'm feeling pathetic as ever. All I could do was watch while Gon was trying his best. My stomach hurts and I could barely do anything. I bit my lower lip. _Where did my father's teachings go? I know how to fight but become a coward in the real thing._

_Gon and Leorio, they're just like me but they could fight. We're the same but they could do it yet I…_

My eyes widen one more time upon seeing Gon now struggling from Hisoka's grip.

_No… we're not the same…_

Without giving much of a thought, I sprinted once again towards Hisoka and lashed my umbrella between him and Gon. The smoke caused by the impact covered us and when it disappeared, I was sitting on the ground as well as Gon and Hisoka was right there standing in front of us. Gon coughed to catch his breath. My eyes followed Hisoka as he kneeled down levelling Gon.

"Do not fear. I will not kill your friend." He motioned to Leorio. "He passed."

We stared at him. He stood up then smiled.

"You pass as well. Grow up and become a fine hunter." He added.

I glanced at Gon. He was still staring at Hisoka with a confused look. I returned my gazed to Hisoka when I heard a sound from him. He took out a walkie-talkie thingy and a voice of a man was what we heard. He was telling Hisoka that they were already on the Phase two site. After that call, he stood up and carried Leorio on his broad shoulder.

"You can find your way back on your own, right?" he asked.

Gon nodded.

"Good boy." He said then turned towards me. "As for you, little kitten. Can't say that you had passed but I'll let you go. If I'll kill you now, I won't be able to see who's stronger. You and _he _were very much alike. No wonder I became fond of you."

My brows narrowed. I didn't understand what he was trying to say but he did mention a '_he'._

"What do you mean we're the same? And who are you talking about?" I asked glaring at him.

"Ahh~ even that look…" he said ignoring my question as he walked away. "But not exactly the same though…" Hisoka thought and disappeared in the mist.

I didn't bother to ask him anymore because I think he won't even tell me.

"Gon!"

We both turned around to see Kurapika running towards us.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Huh? Kou?" she was surprised to see me.

I gave her a smile.

"What happened here?" her eyes fixed on the cracked ground.

I stood up and put my umbrella back behind me. The fog was now vanishing. I looked down on the damage ground. It wasn't that deep but if I did accidentally hit Gon with it, I definitely won't forgive myself. If it was Hisoka I'll be glad but maybe it won't even hurt him. I sighed and touched my stomach. The pain is still there.

* * *

**Thank you for you time reading this! Please do review :)**

**Comments/Suggestions/critics are very much welcome!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HXH.**

**ENJOY PEOPLE! :))**

* * *

**Visca Forest.**

I looked around to see if there are any pigs nearby but didn't see anything. I really wonder if there are any pigs here in the first place. _Well, there might be because the examiner won't request if there aren't any, right?_ The second phase was all about cooking. _I doubt I could pass this._ I sweat drop.

I was cut off from my thoughts when Gon suddenly slide down the hill that was beneath us. Killua soon followed him and then Leorio and Kurapika, too. I watch them slide and it... _looks fun._ I immediately did what they did and once I got to the bottom I only end up bumping Kurapika's back.

I noticed that they were looking somewhere so I turn to my right and surprised to see the pigs that we were looking for. I could hear Killua grumbling to Gon.

"Found them." Gon said.

"Huh?" Killua asked, confused.

"Pigs!" Leorio exclaimed.

My eyes widen from the sight. These pigs were chewing on bones and they were bigger maybe twice as our size, no make that thrice.

"Don't tell me… they're carnivorous?" Kurapika gasped.

_Oh boy…_

The pig nearby noticed us and it wailed in anger. We ran as fast as we could away from the horde. It also sent the other applicants, who were on the way, flying without any effort.

"These pigs are crazy!_"_ Leorio shouted. I had the exact same thing on mind.

The others began attacking but it was useless because it didn't scratch the wild pigs. Suddenly, one of them was already behind me and ready to attack so I jumped out of its way as quick as I could and lucky me I wasn't too late. It slammed its own body on the ground when it loses its balance from its failed attack. I sighed in relief and hurriedly climbed on a nearby tree. I watched everyone as they struggled to beat the pig.

_There must be some weakness in that large body._

The pig got up and started to shake the tree I was in forcefully. I hold on to the branch so that I won't fall.

_This pig- _a vein popped out on my temples as I looked down on it.

I grabbed my umbrella behind me and jump down. I swing my umbrella hard and hit it on its nose but unfortunately it didn't do any damage. I jump away when it wailed again. It was its turn to attack. I tightened my grip on my umbrella and took a deep breathe. The ground began to shake. _It's coming._

I opened my eyes and readied myself. The annoyed pig used its hard nose to attack me but I avoided it and jump above him. I swing my umbrella once again and aimed for its forehead. Once my feet landed on the ground safely, I heard a loud thud behind me. I turned around and saw the unconscious pig on the ground. I smiled in triumph and carried it back to the site. The others were also successful in catching the pissed pigs.

After cooking and all, we unexpectedly failed, declared by the sexy examiner. Most of us disapproved of the unreasonable judgement by this _missy_. Well, I kind of disagree with it also although I _sucked_ at cooking. _That_ I will not admit to anyone.

After a minute or so of bickering, an old man who jumped off an airship landed in front of us. The applicants who were noisy just now became quiet. Menchi, the sexy examiner- err gourmet hunter explained herself to the old man, who was actually the chairman.

"Very well, how about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner but you must also participate in the new test you propose." the chairman said. "Is that acceptable? I'm certain that it will help the applicants to accept the results."

"That's true," Menchi paused. "Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!"

I cocked my head to the side, wondering what she meant by it.

* * *

We arrived at the mountain that was split in half. I can see why it was called Mt. Split-in-Half.

"Now, everyone look down there." Menchi said.

It was slightly foggy but I could see some long white thingy attached to the rocks.

"What is that?" I asked without realizing I said it out loud.

"A Spider Eagle's web." She answered.

"They build webs down there?" Gon asked.

The wind suddenly blew harder making my seatmate, the fat guy who was so against with Menchi, move backward.

Menchi continue explaining as I observed below. There were eggs underneath the web and according to Chairman Netero, Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines to protect them from predators and this make the eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. He also mentioned that the eggs were known as dream eggs.

After Menchi demonstrated how to get the egg we soon followed and most of the applicants got their own, including me.

* * *

"I can see why they're called dream eggs." Kurapika said.

I nodded in agreement. _It really is delicious! I wish I could let Rumi and mother taste this! They'll surely be happy!_

"Hey, Todo-san." Gon called out to the ponytailed-fat guy.

I watched Gon as he offered his egg to the man and the man gladly took a bite. I smiled at this and looked up to the orange sky. With this, the second phase ended.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chappie! XD**

* * *

As Chairman Netero was doing his speech in front, I slowly turned to my right then to my left to know who the remaining applicants were.

_I didn't think that I could make it this far._

My gazed stopped at the man standing on the left-corner behind us. He sensed my stare so he turned to me and smiled. I immediately looked away. The thought of what happened back on the wetlands came back to me and it gave me the chills.

**_"You and he were very much alike.__" _**

_What did he mean by that? And who was he talking about? _I frowned.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning at 8am. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You should also get some rest." The small green man said. "In other words, you are free to do as you please until you are contacted."

"Gon! Let's go explore the ship!" Killua suggested.

"Sure!" Gon nodded. "Come with us too, Kou!"

I nodded and with that we left.

We run here and there inside the ship. We got even yelled at the kitchen when we secretly went inside but it was really fun! I never got this excited before! After that, we ate our food facing the window and enjoy the night view. It was only a moment when I noticed that the boys already finished eating and started to talk about their life.

I quietly listened to Gon and Killua as I took a bite out of my meat. My life compared to them was completely normal. Killua told us what his family was like. From my perspective, his life looks like hell but if it was Killua, I think otherwise. I don't know him that well, so I can't really tell while Gon could easily understand him, or so I thought.

"What about you Kou?" Gon turned to me.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"We never really got the chance of questioning you because of the exams. So spit it out." Killua interrogated, pointing at me.

"Why do you want to be a hunter, Kou?" Gon asked nicely.

"Uhh- well," I mumbled. "I'm looking for my brother. What about you?"

"I'm also looking for someone! Well, my father that is." He grinned.

"Isn't that good? You could look for them together." Killua said.

Gon nodded. As for me, I continue eating my meat.

"You know, you're really weird." Killua blurted.

I almost choked at his assertion and looked at him.

"I don't think his weird." Gon disagreed.

"You think so? This guy is really odd for some reason. I couldn't tell if he's annoying or not." Killua scratched his head.

_That hurts Killua._ Somehow his frankness pissed me off. Gon looked at me with confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"How old are you?" He responded.

"Uh- I just turned 13…" I said almost a whisper.

"Really? I thought you were older than that." Killua smirked.

"Both me and Killua are 12." Gon added. "You know Kou you don't need to be shy around us. Okay? So cheer up a little bit."

I nodded as I felt my face heating up.

"What are you blushing about? Oh wait! Don't tell me you're embarrassed!" Killua laughed. "Are you a girl?" That's strike three.

A vein popped out on my temples.

"Of course I am a girl." I retorted.

His laughter that echoed through the hallway slowly faded away. I noticed that Gon's smile was replaced by a questioning look so does Killua's. I waved my hand in front of them wondering why they've gone silent.

"Seriously, you're a girl?" Killua asked faking a smile, the worried smile.

I nodded.

"Oh!" Gon sheepishly grinned as he scratched his head. "I didn't know!"

Now I just remember. From the very start Gon had always been addressing me as _he_. I couldn't blame them. From the way I dressed and looked, one would really mistake me for a boy. My hair was cut like a boy, I wore baggy jacket, a black skinny shorts and a sneakers, not to mention I towered both of them. I sighed and sweat drop at this.

"Killua, maybe that's why you thought she was odd because _she _was a _girl._" Gon concluded.

"Shut up!" Killua snarled and a shade of pink appearing on his pale cheeks.

_I think so, too._ I nodded.

"Whatcha 'ya nodding about?!" he growled at me.

_Ahh… he's embarrassed._ I secretly smirked.

"I'll go get some drinks for us. What do you want?" I stood up from my sit.

"I'll come with you." Gon volunteered.

"It's okay. I can handle it." I told him. "So what do you want?"

After telling me what drinks they want, I left. On my way, I met Chairman Netero so I slower my pace and greeted him. He smiled at me and nodded as a response. When he was out of my sight I hurriedly run to the dining hall. It didn't take me 10 minutes to get the drinks and ran back to the guys but when I arrived, they weren't there anymore.

I went back to the room where we should rest. On a corner, I saw Kurapika and Leorio talking to each other. I walked my way to them and sat down besides Kurapika.

"Where are Gon and Killua?" Kurapika asked.

I shrugged.

"Weren't you with them?" Leorio added.

"Yes. But when I got back from getting our drinks they weren't on the same place I left them before." I answered.

"Maybe they went elsewhere to play again." Kurapika stated.

"Maybe." I murmured.

**NORMAL POV**

Kurapika noticed his friend in a low spirit after getting ditched by his playmates. He sighed. He always thought that Kou was the mature type but he guessed wrong. He also noticed how the boy would always join Gon even after receiving a cold shoulder from Killua. _They're really kids. But one thing I need to clarify with Kou._

"Kou, how old are you?" he asked.

"13." He answered.

"No wonder you're like a kid. You are a kid!" Leorio said.

"I agree." He chuckled.

"What about it?" Kou retorted puffing his cheeks.

Kurapika was obviously amused seeing his friend cheered up again and how Kou puffed his cheeks in a cute way. Kou seem to notice him because he smiled at him.

"Kurapika, you can call me Alice." Kou said.

"Huh?"

"You can call me Alice." He repeated.

"Don't you think that name is a bit girly for you?" Leorio raised a brow.

"Why?" Kou puffed his cheeks again.

Kurapika observed Kou for a moment and realized something.

"Kou, perhaps you're a…" he paused. "-girl?"

Kou cocked his head to the side.

"What?!" Leorio exclaimed.

"…"

"K-Kou?" Kurapika called.

"…"

There was a long paused until the latter finally spoke.

"You thought I was also a boy, didn't you?" Kou asked.

"So does that mean you're really a girl?" Leorio clarified almost a whisper but audible for the three of them.

"Yes." Kurapika admitted to Kou.

"It's okay." Kou smiled. "So can you please call me Alice?" she still insisted.

"A-alright." Kurapika stammered and sweat drop.

"Then I shall call you Alice, too." Leorio declared.

"Not you." Alice/Kou quickly said.

"Why?!"

"Because it's Leorio." She pouted.

"What kind of reasoning is that?!"He exclaimed.

"Calm down, Leorio! And keep your voice down! You don't want to wake up the others, right?" Kurapika hushed him.

Leorio immediately covered his mouth and glared at Alice.

"Tell me, why's he the only one can call you by that name?" he demanded pointing an accusing finger at his blonde friend.

"Because- eh? What? He?" Alice's emerald eyes widen as she looked at the blonde with shocked.

"Uhh- what?" Kurapika asked.

They both winced when Alice orz in front of them.

"So you're a guy after all. I should have known." She mumbled with empty eyes.

"What do you mean?" the blonde hesitantly asked.

"I think she misunderstood you. She thought you were a girl." Leorio said. "No wonder she's so nice to you and here I was experiencing the no ending rudeness."

"Kou- I mean Alice," Kurapika called.

"Don't worry, Kurapika. I'm fine." She gave him a warm smile. "It's my fault causing this kind of misunderstanding."

"If that's what you say." He nodded.

"So Alice-"

"Kou is fine, Leorio." She cut him off.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! What's with the unjust treatment?!" he argued.

The morning has come and exactly 8am they have arrived at their destination where the third phase of hunter exam will take place.

**The Trick Tower.**


End file.
